Ants Kurvits
Russian Empire Estonia |serviceyears= Russia: 1914–1917 Estonia: 1918–1939 |rank= Major general |commands= |branch=Imperial Russian Army Estonian Army Estonian Border Guard |unit= |battles=World War I Estonian War of Independence |awards=''See below'' }} Ants Kurvits or Hans Kurvits (May 14, 1887 – December 27, 1943) was an Estonian military commander, reaching rank of Major General. He participated in the Estonian War of Independence and later became founder and long time leader of the Estonian Border Guard. Kurvits also served briefly as Minister of War. Early life Ants Kurvits was born on 14 May 1887 in Mihkli-Aadu farm in Äksi, Tartu County, Estonia, then part of the Governorate of Livonia of the Russian Empire. He was fifth child in family. Kurvits received early education in Hugo Treffner Gymnasium. After graduating in 1911 he went to University of Tartu, where he studied law until breakout of World War I in 1914. Career On 1 November 1914 Kurvits joined Imperial Russian Army. In 1915, after passing short officer course in Vladimir Military School in St Petersburg, he was promoted to rank of Ensign. In First World War he participated in fighting on the Polish front, becoming company commander by 1917. Then formation of Estonian national units started, Kurvits was assigned to 1st Estonian Infantry Regiment on 8 July 1917, first as company and later as battalion commander. In February 1918 he was promoted to rank of Lieutenant Colonel. On 16 November 1918, after end of Imperial German Occupation in Estonia, Kurvits became commander of Estonian Defence League in Tartu County. On 25 December he started forming Viljandi Volunteer Battalion. On 5 February 1919 Kurvits was assigned to head 2nd Infantry Regiment, which he lead during fighting on Petseri front. Briefly in late 1919 and early 1920, while major fighting was ongoing, he served as garrison commander of Narva and aide to the commander of 1st division. After end on the war Kurvits served as commander of 2nd and later 7th Infantry Regiment until his retirement in October 1921. On 1 November 1922 Kurvits was recalled to service and made head of newly forming Estonian Border Guard, becoming its first commander. In 1924 he briefly served as Minister of War in government of Friedrich Akel. After that he returned to head the Border Guard, holding this position up to 1939. In February 1928 he was promoted to Colonel, and in February 1932 to Major General. As head of border guard Kurvits made official visits to Latvia, Finland and Poland. Head of Border Guard was subordinate to the High Commander of the defence forces, holding rights equal to a division commander. By May 1923 the Border Guard had taken over from Defense Forces guarding of the whole Estonian border. Border Guard guarded 1159 km of sea border at north and west, 276 km of Soviet border at east and 365 km of Latvia border at south. During period of 1923 - 1939 the Border Guard exposed 4491 cases of smuggling and caught 4651 illegal border crossers. While subordinate to the Minister of Internal Affairs, border guards were all professional military personnel. General Kurvits retired on 22 December 1939. Death After start of Soviet Occupation in 1940 the General's family lost their flat in Tallinn and moved back to Mihkli-Aadu farm. On 14 June 1941 Ants Kurvits and his wife Anna were deported as part of first Soviet mass deportation from Baltic states. General was moved to Kirov prison camp in Sosva, Sverdlovsk oblast. On 27 December 1943 he died in Soviet imprisonment. Honors During his lifetime General Kurvits received numerous awards from Estonia, Russian Empire, Latvia, Finland and Poland, including Estonian Cross of Liberty 1st grade 2nd class, Russian Order of St. George 4th class and Latvian Order of Lāčplēsis 3rd class. In May 2012 new multi-purpose ship of the Estonian Police and Border Guard Board Kindral Kurvits (PVL-101), was named after General Kurvits. Personal life Kurvits married with his wife Anna Ariva on 26 December 1917. They had three daughters. After Ants Kurvits became head of border guard family moved to Tallinn where they lived up to Soviet Occupation period. Home farm at Mihkli-Aadu remained family's summer home. See also *Estonian Border Guard *Estonian War of Independence References Category:1887 births Category:1943 deaths Category:People from Tartu County Category:People from the Governorate of Livonia Category:Estonian Army generals Category:Government ministers of Estonia Category:Estonian military personnel of the Estonian War of Independence Category:Imperial Russian military personnel Category:Russian military personnel of World War I Category:Estonian people who died in prison custody Category:Prisoners who died in Soviet detention Category:Recipients of the Cross of Liberty (Estonia) Category:Recipients of the Military Order of the Cross of the Eagle, Class I Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Star, 3rd Class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Fourth Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 4th class Category:Recipients of the Order of Lāčplēsis, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Three Stars, 2nd Class Category:People who died in the Gulag